


8小时53分

by hhkillua



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhkillua/pseuds/hhkillua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这时一个发生在13年平安夜的故事。科林出演舞台剧Mojo时期。</p>
            </blockquote>





	8小时53分

今天没有飞机，也没有火车。  
今天是平安夜。  
他以最快的速度冲出戏院，他想去一个地方，一个根本就不可能现在能去到的地方。  
他的时间不允许。

所以想避开人群。  
脚步快快，神经却散散，不知神游在哪。

路过一个装饰亮眼的商店橱窗，手臂被人从背后紧紧抓住。  
一晃神回过头，看见金毛满脸通红气喘吁吁。  
“我。。。我只是去停车。没想到你今天这么快出来。”  
他还没回过神，脑袋里好多好多问题，都像被冻住了一样，只是微张着嘴巴看着他。  
金毛拽住他的手臂，往另一头街道走去。  
一路被拽着，连接的地方有他的体温，还有金毛周身还有未散去的热气，淡淡气体围绕着，他就像突然从天而降的平安夜天使。  
着急跑步来追赶他的天使。

脑袋终于转过弯，开口。  
“你带我去哪？”其实还有好多话想问，可是，这时，这刻，还是这句最好。  
金毛回头，笑得像金灿灿的橱窗小天使。  
“我们，回家。”  
“回哪？”皱皱眉。  
金毛停下脚步，转过身，双手抚上他的双臂。  
“爱尔兰。”  
由心脏发出的颤抖，太久违的地名。  
甚至在这个时刻有点想逃避这个单词。

“你疯了。”有点想甩开他的手。  
“我才没有。”拉着他继续往街角走。  
“我还有演出，会赶不回来的。”  
“8小时53分。8小时53分。London开车到Armagh。明天早上你就到家了。”金毛没有回头。  
“我会在26号送你回来。”  
“8小时53分。来回两个8小时53分。是我跟你的时光。”  
“我们的时间。”

***

喔，这真的是上帝派来的天使吧。  
谁来掐掐我，这是真的吗？

***  
一辆白色的车。  
车厢里还有点暖气的余温。  
他正想开口。  
金毛先开口 “我带了一些衣物还有吃的。应该足够应付一路北上的寒冷”

金毛正在扣安全带。  
相同的人，相同的动作，似曾相识的场景，彷佛一切未曾变过。  
这是今晚他最开心的笑容，绽放开来，过往岁月和暗藏情愫平铺在眼前，从未被抛在脑后。  
它们在身体里的某处，等待一次次的契机，等待苏醒的一刻，等待再次相遇的瞬间。

抬头拼命眨眨眼，鼻子吸气，翻滚的情感无法平息。

“怎么了？”  
“梅林与阿瑟的公路之旅。你也是这么系安全带。”  
金毛喷口气“是啊，你也依旧没有驾照。”

***

我们，都记得。

时光也记得。

***

他的IPAD插在车载音响上，放着那些他们熟悉以及不熟悉的歌。  
轻轻哼着调子，不需要话语的时间。  
这才是最珍贵的。

“嗯。。。我在网络上看到照片，你有好多帽子，毛线帽。”  
“你说这个吗？”他抓着黑白灰图案的花帽子。  
金毛瞄了瞄，点点头。  
“帽子怎么了？”  
“。。。好看”  
他笑了，笑出声的大笑。  
“你不要再憋了，会憋出内伤的，快说！”  
“怎么会有这么花的帽子！你在哪搞到手的，小女孩的帽子。”  
“才不是，JOE BROWNS 的帽子不分男女的。”说着他把帽子套上头。  
金毛摆出正经脸，转头看着他，“真的好看，很衬你。”  
他脸红得像是少年。

怎么办，为什么他那么与众不同，不同于所有人。

凌晨两三点开车到利物浦附近，气温已经接近零度。

停车加油。  
他下车，望着依旧繁灯点亮的城市。  
他从来没来过利物浦。  
他去的地方都是跟他去的。  
去过的地方，都是他们的痕迹，没有独自一人的经历。  
都是甜蜜的过程。

“圣诞快乐”  
“圣诞快乐”  
今年也能一起度过，真是没想到。 

***

人生就是由众多的没想到而构成。  
而有一个人将你的“没想到”变成“做得到”，这还能是什么？

***

凌晨四点到达码头。  
五点半才有第一班船到都柏林。

停车场只有他们一辆车。  
“抱歉，我忘了计算乘船的时间。”

他摇摇头。  
开始脱衣服。  
金毛眼睛瞪得大大的，脑袋一片空白。  
“你，你在干什么，很冷，快穿上。”  
“还有这么多时间，可以找点事做。”  
。。。。。。  
“你难道不想要你的第一份圣诞礼物吗？”

纠缠在后座椅上。  
是不是暖气开太大了，怎么会热成这样。

他脱得精光，独留花帽子在头上。  
“你说好看，那我就戴着”嘴角笑得邪恶。

手掌迫不及待地攀上熟悉的身躯。  
沿着熟悉的路线抚动。  
擦出别样花火。

狭小的空间，听得见窗外车辆路过的声音。  
紧张急切恐慌，还有无休止的性。  
肾上腺素根本就不够用，透支得厉害。

他撑着车顶坐下去的时候，膝盖颤抖得摇摇晃晃。  
冷空气混着滚烫的下体插入的一刻，已经就是天堂。  
金毛咬上他的肩头，“我讨厌Mojo里你被人碰过的地方。”  
他暗笑，就知道他始终放不下。  
湿热的舌头舔上侧颈动脉，用牙齿含住，舌头在其间轻轻刮搔，酥麻难抑。  
微凉的鼻尖探入花帽子里，温热的鼻息喷在耳朵里，被挑逗得什么都抓不住。  
腰身被紧紧箍住，被顶入的内壁敏感跳动，呻吟根本就忍不住。  
身体里的肉棒有着与主人相同的心跳。  
也与他的心跳一样。  
默契能不能不要这么好。  
为什么从来没有变过，不是连时间都匆匆流逝了吗?  
闭眼亲吻金毛汗湿的头顶，像第一次做爱那样。

高潮过后，他们像猫咪舔舐对方的毛发一样，缓慢接吻。  
“你就是我的圣诞。”

***

圣诞的意义如果不是你，那么就什么意义都不是。

***

他们终究在都柏林一起看日出。

回到家的事情根本就不重要。  
而是这一路旅途。  
他与他的一路旅途。

***

26号离剧院三个街区，他放他下车。  
金毛下车，站在门边，支支吾吾。  
“我，我还以为平安夜那天你不会跟我走。”  
他回头，笑得璀璨“我什么时候没有跟你走。”  
抓起他的手。  
“我们永远都是同一边的。”

这是最赞的圣诞节。  
都没说出口，却在心口最渴望的东西。

圣诞快乐。

End


End file.
